g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero (ゼロ, Zero) is one of the three main characters of the G1 Mega-Transformers X series. He is the successor of Bass and Dr. Albert Wily's greatest creation. He also makes an appearance as Biometal Model Z in the Mega-Transformers ZX series. A high ranking Maverick Hunter in the X'' series, he's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. He is well known as X's partner. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Lucas Gilbertson (English), Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese) Zero inherits a red color scheme. In his first appearance, Zero's armor was round for the most part with a red, black and white color scheme and white shoulder guards with a stylized "Z" insignia on his left shoulder. His helmet is horned and features a sharp blue crystal in contrast to his partner, X's smoother red gem. Perhaps his most striking feature is his long blond hair that flowed freely about, making Zero appear fiery in comparison to X's more cool and consistent blue scheme. In G1 Mega-Transformers X2 and beyond, Zero is given slightly heavier, more detailed sharper armor, introducing gold highlights and pauldrons (with a Z usually on the left pauldron to reflect the Z that was on his previously rounded shoulder) in his design. His back contains a recharge pack for the Z-Saber. Zero's power source is solar energy like X, while his body material is comprised of a Titanium Z alloy, and is equipped with peculiar mechanisms called the Z-Brain (the head lens) and the Z-Heart (the chest lens), which conceal an unknown power. Gallery Personality Prior to becoming a Maverick Hunter, Zero was extremely maniacal and relishing in destruction, due to a programming bug in him during Wily's creation of him. He frequently laughed maniacally and screamed ferally during his fight with Sigma. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners X and Axl. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Zero has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. Even though Zero does not openly show it, he, too, seems to long for peace between humans and Reploids. However, he has said that he doesn't have any problems fighting, unlike his more pacifistic friend, X; whether his enemy is a Maverick or a human, he will fight at his best. Another notable trait of his is that, despite his great power, Zero views X as the superior Maverick Hunter and considers him a hero, though he doesn't see himself as such. A prime example of this show of respect was in Zero's ending in G1 Mega-Transformers X6: when the scientist who was performing his sealing process asked what would happen if the world faced another crisis; Zero firmly said that the world is in good hands (X's), even when he's gone. Relationships Friends/Allies *Humans **Dr. Cain *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Hod Rod **Jazz **Warpath *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots *Maverick Hunters **Signas **Megaman X **Axl Family *Albert W. Wily (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Mavericks **Sigma **Vile Weapons & Abilities Weaknesses History Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early twenty-first century. Wily alluded to him during Bass' ending in Mega Man: The Power Battle, where he mentioned he was developing a robot that will blow away both Megaman and Bass. Schematic blueprints of his body were seen. Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed Zero as a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before, with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Megaman. He also presumably began to create the Maverick Virus around this time. Wily even dubbed Zero his "greatest masterpiece." Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction and Wily spoke with him, mirroring what Dr. Light himself did with X. Wily originally planned to use Zero against both Mega Man and the insolent, rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and Zero was never used by Dr. Wily. Zero contained a flaw in his cognitive program that made him violent and unwilling to obey instructions. Because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early twenty-second century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to entering the Great War. When he was first activated, Zero awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to humans), and he destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit, inside an unknown facility—at the cost of the total loss of said unit, however. Not wanting to get any more comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow with a 'W' symbol, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero. As both Zero and Sigma were in close proximity to the former's capsule when they fought, which contained the Maverick Virus, Sigma and Zero were consequentially infected with the virus. Zero was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, he recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Synopsis Trivia Category:Reploids Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Male Reploids